gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Girls (and Boys) on Film
Girls (and Boys) on Film is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the eighty-first episode overall. It premiered on March 7th, 2013. Will is certain that movies and films are another way to calm us down from our day-to-day anxieties, in this case, himself being left at the altar by Emma in the last episode. He sets up a mash-up Boys Vs. Girls competition, based on songs from films. The Glee Club peps up for the competition as they perform their 500th musical performance on the show. As the Glee Club prepares for the competition, Finn assists Will in finding Emma successfully. Back in New York, Santana gets too comfortable in the Bushwick apartment for Kurt and Rachel's approval. When Adam, Kurt, Rachel and Santana are snowed in, Santana digs out the dirty secrets and is certain who Brody really is and also find's out Rachel's secret being kept. Marley and Finn make confessions about kisses that do not end up too well. It was directed by Ian Brennan and written by Michael Hitchcock. Plot Glee club director Mr. Schuester dreams of singing You're All The World To Me with his ex-fiancé, guidance counselor Emma, who left him at the altar, and becomes inspired to assign New Directions to perform songs from their favorite movies. In preparation for Regionals, Will makes it the club's annual mash-up competition, and announces that the winning team will star in a low-budget student film directed by Artie. Blaine and Brittany lead the club in a performance of Shout to warm up for the competition. In New York, Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Adam get snowed in Rachel and Kurt's apartment and decide to watch Moulin Rouge together, during which Kurt fantasizes about singing Come What May with Blaine. Santana later voices her suspicions that Brody is a drug dealer after finding a large amount of money in his possesion and due to his constant disappearances, which irritates Rachel. In Lima, the New Directions Boys perform a mash-up of Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, followed by the Girls' performance of Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Marley confides with Kitty that Ryder kissed her on Valentine's Day, and Finn tricks Emma's parents into revealing that she's at her sister's house, and convinces Will to fight to get her back. Will and New Directions serenade Emma with In Your Eyes, and Emma admits she ran away because she feels that she doesn't know Will anymore. They agree to take their relationship slowly. Meanwhile, Jake admits that his Valentine's Day presents to Marley where Ryder's idea, and invites her to do pottery with him, during which he sings to her Unchained Melody. Marley, however, is divided between him and Ryder, and confesses about Ryder kissing her, causing Jake to storm off. In NYC, Kurt admits to Adam that he's still in love with Blaine, but wants to move on, and Adam decides to progress with their relationship, while Santana confronts Rachel about the pregnancy test that she found. Rachel breaks down in her arms, and Santana realizes Rachel might be pregnant. In Lima, Will announces that both groups won the competition and will appear in Artie's movie, and thanks Finn for finding Emma. Finn then admits that he kissed her when she began to have a breakdown over the marriage, and an enraged Will leaves him alone, while the students gather to celebrate their shared victory with a performance of Footloose. Songs Guest Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury *Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam Crawford Trivia *''Shout'' is the 500th musical number on the show. *The episode title is a play on the song "Girls On Film", performed by 80s pop/rock band, Duran Duran. *Tina, Brittany, Marley and Kitty were supposed to sing "Maniac" from Flashdance, but it got cut. Source *Brody was supposed to have his first released solo in this episode. It was supposed to be El Tango De Roxanne, but it was later replaced by How To Be a Heartbreaker as a duet with Rachel in Feud. Source *This is the first time a mash up competition has not taken place during the sixth episode of the season. **It is also the first mash up competition after which a result is announced, although this competition resulted in a draw. *The title card changes into a beginning of an old film. *When Will and Emma are discussing their problems by the car, she can be seen wearing the same coat she wore in Special Education on the scene she tells Will she can't go with the New Directions to Sectionals because of her husband Carl. Cultural references *Unique mentions The Crying Game. *Kitty mentions Les Miserables. *Sam makes an impression of Nicolas Cage from the movie The Wickerman. *Sugar mentions The Artist. *Finn mentions Stand and Deliver ''and ''Zero Dark Thirty. *Artie makes a refrence to The Fugitive in which Jane Lynch played Dr. Kathy Wahlund. *When Artie talks to Finn about how difficult it'll be to find, Finn is flustered and says "Ain't nobody got time for that" which is a reference to the viral news video about Sweet Brown. *Sam mentions Nightmare on Elm Street, particularly the third installment which is Dream Warriors. *Tina mentions Working Girl. *Marley mentions Beaches. *Will mentions Steven Spielberg's Lincoln. *Santana calls Adam "Doctor Who", a reference to a British t.v. show. *Before the performance of Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, Sugar said that the boys would do a mash-up of "Batdance", a song from the 1986 film Batman and "Howard the Duck" from the film of the same name. *Santana mentions Eli Roth, ''the director of the ''Hostel horror movies. "It's like Eli Roth decide to make a gay horror movie, and this is the scene right before we eat each other". *Though not refererenced directly in the episode both of the songs Shout and Unchained Melody that were performed, are also both references to Whoopi Goldberg whom has guess starred in Season 3 & 4 as Carmen Tibideaux, as the song Shout was used as the ending credits song for the movie Sister Act and Unchained Melody was a song used in Ghost, both of which Whoopi has starred in. Gallery BBvC3xKCEAAFpL_.jpg|Kitty Marilyn Klaine rooftop.jpg|"Come What May" scene ryderset.jpg sugarset.jpg|Sugar on set BB908AQCcAE0To8.jpg|Snow day in LA!! tumblr_mhieaxlLmC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Look_there.png M/j kissing.jpg Wemma 15.jpg 528772_433420603393838_22059140_n.png 554559_433249133410985_1323542865_n.jpg 528903_433266226742609_1944346605_n.png 542416_433289426740289_598209141_n.jpg 321330_433289580073607_1803769375_n.jpg 483097_433289970073568_673563055_n.jpg tumblr_mhkah9sSy41rwgozyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhityzsnFU1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg SUUGGGARR.png|Vanessa,Heather and Kevin in set tumblr_mhptjuJBeW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittparkszach.jpg BCQ88uNCUAA8nJb.jpg|Vanessa, Blake and Becca with Zach in set (@littlelengies) Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Twitter itsmmbenoist With this cool guy on set ....png|Jarley... 2 Twitter.png|Sleepy Melissa 1 Twitter.png|Ryder/Artie/Wade scene tumblr_mhxcr3iziW1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg tumblr_mhxdicYxNa1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhyb8kM6xM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg IMG_0896.PNG|promo kurt adam rachel tumblr_mi8r0v72YX1r14vw7o1_500.png|Come What May Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg 17s.jpg tumblr_mihvnpMxSP1rsvugro1_500.jpg tumblr_mihwy4JvVa1rxyf78o1_500.png BDgo33_CAAAGUGV.jpg-large.jpg BDgpBY2CYAAeVz6.jpg-large.jpg BDgpgIVCIAIaZpi.jpg-large.jpg 415-55.jpg 484972_558617967496247_1376048349_n.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o1_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o2_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o3_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o4_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o5_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o6_250.jpg tumblr_min4uk3kwL1qg49w0o7_250.jpg tumblr_mj2n0d0c971r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_miyc5o5qUS1qg25zco1_1280.jpg|Wemma in Girls (and Boys) on Film tumblr_miyhq5bQge1qkpc1lo1_500 (2).jpg glee_all_the_world_h_2013.jpg 6shout.gif 5shout.gif 4shout.gif 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg 21i.gif 21j.gif 21k.gif 21l.gif 399570_10151482116302044_1966077354_n.jpg Tumblr mjbmwxmcfw1rn5vflo1 500.gif You're_All_The_World_To_Me.jpg Sugar dance.gif Sugar book.gif Unique yay.gif Shout foot tap.gif Britt swag.gif Samtina_GaBoF.jpg Tartie GaBoF.jpg Wemma_GaBoF.jpg Unique_GaBof.jpg Samtina_InYourEyers.jpg InYourEyes.jpg Emma_GaBoF.jpg DiamansAreGirlsBestFriend.jpg MaterialGirlPerformance.jpg Kitty_Tina_Diamons.jpg diamondsmaterialgirl.jpg Marlique_Diamonds.jpg DiamondsMaterialGirl_GaBoF.jpg Kitty_GaBoF.jpg Karley_GaBoF.jpg Marley_GaBoF.jpg DangerZone_GaBoF.jpg OldTimeRock&Roll_GaBoF.jpg Tina_GaBoF.jpg Finn_Artie_GaBoF.jpg Emma_Parents_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF_Pic2.jpg AdamKurtRachel_GaBoF.jpg Klaine_ComeWhatMay_GaBoF.jpg Klaine_Dance_GaBoF.jpg Kurt_GaBoF.jpg Adam_GaBoF.jpg Santana_GaBoF_Pic3.jpg Braine_Samtina_Jarley.jpg Braine_speak_with_the_other.jpg Samtina_Jarley.jpg Tina_GaBoF_Pic2.jpg Sue_GaBoF.jpg 415 32.jpg 415 31.jpg 415 30.jpg 415 29.jpg 415 28.jpg 415 27.jpg 415 26.jpg 415 24.jpg 415 25.jpg 415 23.jpg Glee GaBoF Intro Card.jpg Ryder Britt Sugar Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg Finn GaBoF.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes